He got the Girl
by Danger1Zone1988
Summary: The prank in Rory's classroom has a different Ending. Oneshot. RR


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: So, I'm bored and downloaded a bunch of GG clips, including the one from which this fic was inspired. So, please RR! A lot of the dialogue is directly from the episode. _Italicized_ is thoughts

-GG-

-Colin's POV-

"Rory, you just can't walk out like that. Not after everything we've ben through. You just left! I was still in bed, I mean what is that all about?" I said as she sat there starting at me. _'God, she is gorgeous. Damn Logan for seeing her first. Dammit, the fat guy just said something about later.'_

"I can't do this later. Rory, I love you, I love you dammit, how many times do I have to tell you? God, just talk to me!" I declared. _'Jeez, if only everybody knew how true that is.'_

"Colin! What are you doing man?" Logan shouted as he walked into the classroom.

'_God, I smack into that _BARTENDER _to try and get her attention, but noo, she likes Logan, as usual.'_

"Get the hell out of here!" I scream at him. _'So true. But he doesn't know that.'_

"She's with me now, I told you that, now let it go!" He shouted back.

'_Jeez, keep rubbing it in jackass!'_

"NO! I will not let it go!"

"She doesn't love you, Rory, tell him you don't love him!"

Rory looked between us, then spoke up.

"I won't tell a lie." She said softly.

It didn't register in my brain until I was halfway through my next line.

"Everything was fine-"I started. Then I saw Logan's shocked face. And her pained one.

"Wait, what?" I asked

"I'm sorry." She said, then ran out of the room.

I stood dumbfounded for a minute, then ran after her. I shot passed Finn, who was waiting in that stupid cop outfit.

I finally caught up with her when she was unlocking her dorm.

"RORY!" I shouted as I got closer.

"What, Colin?" She asked, I could tell she was fighting back tears. _'The only other time I saw her cry was when that jackass broke up with her. I mean, she is Rory Gilmore, the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen, who the hell would break up with her? My parents were livid when they found out I hadn't asked her out.'_

"Why did you say that?" I asked. I had to get to the bottom of this.

"Because its true. I mean, I don't know about love, because I barely know you, but I mean, I think I like you, wait I know I like you, and I was thinking about my grandparents party, and you said, 'pick me!' and I wanted to say ok then I remembered Dean outside, and I felt like crap, then he dumped me, and I felt so bad, I didn't want to look at you, so I turned to Logan, who by the way, is a really good friend, although I think he might want more, and I have no idea-" She rambled before I cut her off.

"I think I like you too." I said

Then I kissed her. Just a simple meeting of the lips, but it turned to much more. We were making out against the door to her dorm. Then of course, an interruption.

'LORELEI LEIGH GILMORE!" I heard a masculine voice say.

We broke from the most amazing, passionate kiss I have ever experienced, and saw her grandfather standing there.

"Um, Hello sir, I'm Colin DuPont-Rockefeller. Rory's boyfriend." I said, looking at Rory for confirmation on the last part. I held out my hand to her grandfather when I got my answer by a wide smile.

"Oh, well, Hello Colin! I'm Richard Gilmore. Rory's grandfather. I was stopping by to see if I could take Rory out to some coffee, but how about you both come along? I would love to get to know Rory's new young man."

So, Rory and I clasped hands and followed her grandfather. Things were amazing. I couldn't believe that I finally got the girl.

-GG-

2 years later

"Rory, I love the way we started our relationship. It was supposed to be a prank, so Logan could date you, but it backfired and I got the girl I was infatuated with since the first day of school at the coffee kiosk. I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so I need to ask, Rory Gilmore, will you be my wife?" I asked, pouring my heart out in this. I knew she loved me as much as I loved her, but I was still scared she would say no.

She leaned down, and kissed me. I could feel the tears slipping down her cheeks, and for a second I thought she was going to decline.

"YES!" She screams as she fell into my arms. We kissed as I slipped the ring onto her finger. Life was now perfect. I got the girl of my dreams, and she wanted me just as much as I wanted her.

_**The End.**_

-GG-

A/N: So, I am really interested in Cory's and I felt the need to throw another one out there. So here ya go. This is supposed to be a oneshot, but if you want another chapter, I will write another. So RR please!


End file.
